El aroma de la oscuridad
by Yadira Haruno
Summary: Sakura está enamorada de su jefe, Sasuke Uchiha, pero cuando se decide a echar toda la carne en el asador para seducirlo, se encuentra con un lobo negro apostado ante la chimenea.¿Quien es el lobo? simple es Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

"_**El aroma de la oscuridad"**_

_**El **__**comienzo**_

Durante siglos, el nombre cosaco infundió terror en el corazón de la gente de Asia central, y la familia Uchiha era la encarnación de los despiadados conquistadores que asesinaron, mutilaron y violaron.

Aún hoy, los Uchiha residen en las estepas de Rusia. Son conocidos por sus habilidades de búsqueda, demostrándose a sí mismos una y otra vez capaces de descubrir las debilidades de sus enemigos. Ellos dejan un rastro de sangre, fuego y muerte adonde quieran que vayan. Terribles rumores giran en torno a ellos, rumores que dicen que Fugaku Uchiha, fundador de la tribu de los Uchiha, hizo un pacto con el diablo y, por supuesto, eso es totalmente cierto.

Hace cientos de años, Fugaku Uchiha, un magnífico guerrero de gran crueldad, un hombre conducido por sus ansias de poder, vagó por las estepas. A cambio de su habilidad para darles caza a sus enemigos y matarlos, él prometió su alma al diablo. Para sellar el pacto, le prometió el icono de su familia, una sola pintura dividida en cuatro imágenes de la Madonna.

Para obtener la pieza sagrada, el corazón de su hogar, él mató a su propia madre…y condenó su alma.

Antes de morir, ella lo atrajo hacia sí y habló en su oído.

Fugaku no prestó atención a su profecía. Ella era, después de todo, una simple mujer. Él no creyó que sus agonizantes palabras tuvieran el poder de cambiar el futuro y aun más importante, Fugaku no haría nada para poner en peligro su pacto con el diablo.

Pero aunque él no confesó la profecía que su madre hizo, el diablo supo que Fugaku era un mentiroso y un embaucador. Él sospechaba del engaño de Fugaku, y comprendió el poder de la sangre y la familia, y las palabras moribundas de una madre. Así que para asegurarse de retener a los Uchiha y sus servicios, secretamente cortó una pequeña parte del centro del icono, y la dio a una pobre tribu de trotamundos, prometiéndoles que les daría suerte.

Entonces, mientras Fugaku bebía para celebrar el trato, en un fogonazo de fuego el diablo dividió las Madonnas y las arrojó hacia los cuatro confines de la Tierra.

Para Fugaku Uchiha y cada uno de los siguientes Uchiha, el diablo legó la habilidad de cambiar por voluntad en un animal de caza. No podían ser asesinados en batalla excepto por otro demonio, y cada hombre era inusualmente longevo, manteniéndose fuerte como un roble en la vejez. A causa de su batalla; destreza, entereza y de su habilidad para tomar decisiones, se volvieron ricos, respetados y temidos en Rusia.

A través de zares, Bolcheviques, e incluso presidentes, mantuvieron su complejo de guerreros, fueron a donde se les pagara por ir, y, con su intachable ferocidad, aplastaron revueltas y exigieron obediencia.

Se llamaban a sí mismos La Oscuridad.

Sólo podían engendrar varones, un problema de mucha exultación para ellos. Tomaban a sus mujeres con crueldad, y en sus impecables casas tenían un torniquete equipado con un cascabel. Allí las mujeres que habían sido impregnadas por el negligente apareamiento de los Uchiha depositaban a sus recién nacidos hijos. Cada mujer hacía sonar el cascabel y huía, dejando al niño para que fuera acogido por los hombres Uchiha en su hogar. Ellos aclamaban el nacimiento de un nuevo demonio, y lo criaban para ser un despiadado guerrero digno del nombre Uchiha.

Ningún Uchiha se enamoraría…

Hasta que uno muriera.

Ninguno se casaría…

Hasta que uno muriera.

Ningún Uchiha huiría del complejo y su forma de vida…

Hasta que uno muriera.

Por primera vez, aparecieron grietas en el sólido fundamento del pacto con el diablo.

El cielo tomó nota.

Y el infierno también.

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**-¡Pasa el vo**_dka! Quiero hacer un brindis -los chicos Wilder gritaron, pero Fugaku Wilder, descendiente de una larga línea de guerreros, no sería disuadido por las malas maneras de su prole de dudosa reputación.

Ellos refunfuñarían y sus invitados deberían sonreír, pero todo el mundo de la pequeña ciudad de montaña de Blythe, Washington, esperaba que él diera un discurso durante una de las celebraciones de la familia Wilder. Sus palabras eran tan parte de sus ocasiones especiales como las mesas de picnic repletas de manjares como _kasha_ y _tabaka_, y otros americanos como los perritos calientes y mazorcas de maíz, como la música rusa y el baile, como las partidas de póker, como la buena compañía.

Él no los defraudaría.

Andando a zancadas ante la llameante fogata, ocupó su lugar como centro de atención. Su voz irrumpió a través del grupo de invitados.

-Mi mujer y yo huimos de la madre Rusia con los demonios del infierno tras nuestros talones. Vinimos a esta tierra de leche y miel -movió sus manos para abarcar la larga extensión de su valle-. Y aquí hemos prosperado. Cultivamos uvas, las mejores de Washington. Tenemos nuestro propio jardín. Nuestra propia cabra. Nuestras propias gallinas. Más importante, criamos a nuestros hijos.

La gente de Blythe se removió en sus asientos para sonreír a sus hijos, manteniéndose juntos como tres corderos para el sacrificio.

-Sasuke ha crecido fuerte, alto y apuesto, como yo -como Fugaku más de lo que ninguna de esas gentes pudiera imaginar o entender. Un lobo-. Él tiene-¡es el cabecilla!-su propia compañía de vinos en Napa, California, y usa las uvas de su padre para hacer buen vivo -Fugaku elevó una botella de la mesa y la enseñó a todos la etiqueta-. Él es elegante. Es adinerado. Es el mayor, mi hijo primogénito, aún así, a la edad de treinta y cuatro…

-Aquí viene -dijo Sasuke por la comisura de sus labios.

-No le tiene respeto a su padre, cuyo oído es excelente.

-Lo siento, papá -sin embargo, Sasuke plantó sus pies a la altura de sus hombros en el suelo y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Fugaku no estaba impresionado por la disculpa o la postura. Vio el destello rojo en lo más profundo de los ojos dorados de Sasuke.

-Aun así, a su edad de treinta y cuatro, está soltero.

Itachi codeó a Sasuke lo suficientemente fuerte como para zarandearlo de lado.

-Me parte el corazón. Quizás alguna de vosotras, jóvenes señoritas, consentiría casarse con él. La semana que viene, hablad conmigo. Haremos los arreglos -Fugaku asintió, satisfecho al tachar un elemento de su lista mental.

_Casar a mi hijo mayor._

Precedió con su siguiente víctima.

-Itachi es un aventurero.

-Un _arqueólogo_, papá -dijo Itachi.

-Arqueólogo, aventurero-veo las películas de Indiana Jones. Son lo mismo -Fugaku descartó las objeciones de Itachi con un gesto de su recia mano-. Itachi es listo, muy listo, con muchos grados sutiles. También es apuesto, como su padre.

Los ojos de Itachi, del color del carbon, su suave pelo negro, y sus perfectos músculos lo hacían una presa para las señoritas. Incluso su padre podría decirlo.

-No es tan rico como su hermano. Aún así cuando yo muera, recibirá su parte de mi tierra aquí en la preciosa Cordillera de las Cascadas, así que tendrá dinero para el matrimonio. Menciono esto porque aún, a la edad de treinta y tres…

Con un sonoro _puñetazo_, Sasuke golpeó a Itachi en el hombro.

-…él está soltero. Me rompe el corazón. Quizás alguna de vosotras, jóvenes señoritas consentiría casarse con él. La semana que viene hablad conmigo. Haremos los arreglos.

Los hombres de Blythe se reían, pero las mujeres estaban evaluando a sus hijos. Cierto, Blythe era un pequeño pueblo de sólo 250 personas incluyendo las granjas de la periferia, así que algunas mujeres eran muy jóvenes y otras habían pasado la edad fértil, y no pocas tenían piernas como troncos de árboles y la piel como la corteza. Pero los chicos ya habían estado fuera, por el vasto mundo, por más de diez años y ni siquiera habían traído a casa una esposa, y situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

Fugaku quería mecer a un nieto antes de morir.

Si todo hubiera resultado tal y como Mikoto y él planearon treinta y cinco años atrás, cuando vinieron a ese país, él podría hablar ahora de Sai…

Sus invitados se callaron mientras esperaban, viendo su pena, respetando su angustia.

Sai estaba perdido para ellos. Perdido en el pecado de su propia alma. Perdido en el aliciente del pacto.

Fugaku dio un largo y tembloroso respiro. Cuadró sus hombros, y expulsó con firmeza el dolor en su pecho. Con una ancha sonrisa, hizo un ademán hacia Hinata.

-Y finalmente, tenemos a nuestra propia hija. Hoy celebramos, no sólo el Día de la Independencia de los Estados Unidos, sino el vigésimo primer cumpleaños de Hinata.

Incluso después de todos esos años, no podía creérselo. Por cientos de años, nadie en su familia había engendrado a una hija. Sin embargo, él sí. Su propia niña, su bebé, su milagro.

El amor y la gratitud afloraron en su pecho con tanta fuerza, que apenas podía hablar mientras la miraba, tan bonita, con el pelo negro que ella insistió en cortar en una poco femenina medida, y ojos perla tan brillantes y decididos. Siempre decidida, su hija. Decidida al dar sus primeros pasos tras sus hermanos, decidida al entrenarse en su gimnasio, decidida al caminar otra vez después de que las irregulares barras se rompieran, finalizando sus sueños.

Aunque aquella noche sus ojos no estaban tan brillantes.

Había crecido durante su último año de preparación en la universidad. Ahora era una mujer, con sus silencios y misterios de mujer.

¿Cómo había ocurrido?

-Mi Hinata, ella es preciosa, y más inteligente que sus hermanos.

Ambos golpearon los hombros de Hinata, pero dulcemente. Sus hermanos siempre eran tiernos con Hinata.

-Consiguió becas para cuatro universidades -Fugaku alzó cuatro dedos para enfatizarlo-. Fue a Brown, una escuela de mucho prestigio, y finalizó en sólo tres años con un graduado en programación de software y otro en japonés -golpeó su pecho con orgullo-. Ahora, os preguntaréis: ¿qué tiene de bueno tanta educación en una mujer?

Su audiencia volvió a reír.

-No lo sé. ¿Qué hombre quiere una mujer más inteligente que él? -inquirió.

-Ahora es lo que todo hombre tiene -dijo Mikoto.

El estruendo de las risas del público cogió a Fugaku por sorpresa, y consideró su respuesta hasta que el tumulto se hubiera apaciguado. Entonces, agitando su cabeza, dijo:

-Ya veis lo que sufro. Dos hijos solteros, una hija inteligente, y una esposa impertinente. Seguramente soy el hombre más explotado de todos.

-Pobre chico -Sharon Sabrás, esposa de River Sabrás un inmigrante de Europa oriental, no mostró ninguna simpatía por la mella en el orgullo masculino de Fugaku.

Ah, pero ella lo conocía demasiado bien. Su orgullo varonil no dependía de los elogios o los ánimos. Él sabía quién era.

-Creo que mi hija debería estar en casa ahora, pero mi esposa, Mikoto, se niega dice que debemos desearle lo mejor y soltar a nuestra pequeña Hinata para que vuele libre. Algún día ella regresará con sus inquietudes disipadas -intentó sonreír a Hinata, para demostrarle que decía en serio cada palabra, aunque su corazón se estaba rompiendo.

Ella respondió a su sonrisa y articuló:

-Gracias, papá.

Sus ambiciones eran su culpa. Suya y de sus hermanos. Ella siempre los había envidiado, deseando un estado salvaje que nadie pudiera domar. Pero ellos tenían talentos que ella no compartía, y aunque Fugaku la había sostenido en su rodilla, desde su nacimiento y llamado su pequeño milagro, ella estaba descontenta.

-Así que -él apuntó con su dedo a sus invitados- aunque Hinata tiene veintiún años y una buena edad para casarse, no la ofrezco como esposa. Así que, chicos, no la miréis.

Ellos lo hicieron, sin embargo. La miraban, y la deseaban. Los leñadores, los granjeros, los rancheros, los artistas-todos querían a su Hinata.

Ella no miró a ninguno de ellos a su favor, pero se mantuvo de pie con una mano presionada contra su espalda y otra descansando en su estómago, mirando a su padre con ojos pacientes y tristes.

¿Qué está mal con esta chica?

Pero ese no era el momento de peguntárselo.

-Con todas mis bendiciones, tengo que darle las gracias a Mikoto -él alzó su mano, y con una sonrisa, Mikoto se unió a él.

Su esposa era pequeña, de sólo poco más de metro cincuenta y cinco, de huesos delicados, pelo oscuro tan negro como las alas de un mirlo, brillantes ojos perla, y un espíritu ardiente. Era más joven que él, pero la primera vez que la vio, lo había embelesado. Nunca se había recobrado, y la amaba como ningún hombre en la historia hubiera amado a una mujer.

Ahora tenía cincuenta y un años, y seguía adorándola. Envolvió sus hombros con su brazo, bajó la vista hacia ella, y se vio reflejado en sus ojos. En ellos, él era un buen hombre. Un gran hombre. Su hombre.

Habló más para ella que para su público:

-Esta mujer, por ella merece la pena morir, pero mucho mejor que eso-es una mujer por la que vale la pena vivir -besó los labios sonrientes de Mikoto. Entonces alzó la mirada a la gente reunida alrededor de sus mesas, amigos y extraños, sus invitados. Su voz se alzó-. Mikoto, mis hijos y yo agradecemos a los Estados Unidos de América, que nos permitió inmigrar desde Rusia hasta este lugar donde podemos ser una familia americana normal y poseer esta tierra y crecer fuertes, y tener riqueza, salud y seguridad, y tener muchos buenos amigos que vienen a celebrar el Día de la Independencia con nosotros.

La multitud estaba en silencio; entonces alguien comenzó a aplaudir. Y todos ellos hicieron lo mismo, poniéndose en pie y aclamándolo.

Desde lejos, Fugaku casi podía escuchar a sus viejos enemigos aullando de furia y frustración, y sonrió: Esta vida, la vida que había creado, era perfecta.

Hizo un ademán con la mano, y todos se apresuraron a llenar sus vasos de vodka, vino, e incluso agua. Alzando su vaso, brindó con sus invitados y su familia.

-_¡Za vast!_

-¡Se te saluda! -contestaron, y todos bebieron, incluso la señorita Mabel Joyce, la profesora solterona; incluso Lisa, la loca herbolaria del New Age con sólo un nombre; y especialmente el viejo doctor que se había olvidado del cumpleaños de Hinata porque había estado demasiado borracho para andar.

Después Sasuke e Itachi encendieron los cohetes que iluminaron los cielos-y sus insensatos hijos prendieron fuego a la pradera. Así que guiaron a los vecinos mientras corrían a través de la hierba, llevando cubos de agua y riéndose a gritos.

Para cuando la excitación había desaparecido y el fuego extinto, los vecinos estaban recogiendo para volver a casa y rememorando los problemas que los chicos Wilder habían creado cuando eran más jóvenes.

Los vecinos no tenían ni idea.

La señorita Joyce renqueó hacia Mikoto, besó su mejilla y dijo:

-Bueno, familia, es siempre una aventura cuando os visito, pero para esta vieja mujer es hora de marchar.

-Visítanos de nuevo pronto -Mikoto sólo tenía dieciséis años cuando se había mudado con Fugaku a los Estados Unidos, y su acento era casi imperceptible-. Echamos de menos tus visitas.

La señorita Joyce rió socarronamente.

-Estaba aquí cada semana cuando tus hijos estaban en la escuela. Esta noche me ha traído recuerdos -miró a los chicos, aún cubiertos de hollín y sonriendo a Hinata-. Casi abandono mi puesto como profesora.

-Por suerte para nosotros, nadie cogería el puesto -Sasuke abrazó los hombros de su antigua profesora.

-Por vuestra culpa. Los Demonios Wilder. Los peores niños en el estado -la voz de la señorita Joyce sonó con orgullo.

Por treinta años en el pequeño pueblo de Blythe, había sido la profesora desde el sétimo curso al duodécimo. Así que cuando el hijo mayor de Fugaku había entrado en séptimo curso, la maestra de la escuela primaria había suspirado de alivio, y la señorita Joyce se había armado de valor para la batalla.

Afortunadamente, ella había tenido mucha experiencia enseñando-para entonces había dado clases por once años en un instituto en el canal de navegación de Houston, y después del incidente con un estudiante involucrando un cuchillo que resultó en su estancia por seis meses en el hospital, ella había venido a Blythe y comenzado a enseñar. Ninguna profesora quería instruir a cuarenta niños de diferentes edades en una sola clase, así que la señorita Joyce había continuado al pasar los sesenta y cinco. Decía que enseñar la mantenía joven, y posiblemente fuera cierto. Sólo cuando Hinata se hubo graduado y la señorita Joyce retirado, había desarrollado una joroba de anciana y empezado a usar bastón.

Pero sus ojos resplandecían tan brillantes como siempre.

-¿Necesitas que alguien te acerque a casa? -preguntó Itachi-. Puedo llevarte.

-Sólo estás intentando librarte de limpiar -dijo Hinata-. _Yo_ la llevaré.

Los dos empezaron a discutir, pero la señorita Joyce alzó una mano y se hizo un silencio casi mágico-. La familia Szarvas me trajo. Volveré con ellos.

-Tengo que aprender cómo hacer eso de la mano -murmuró Fugaku.

-Es demasiado tarde para ti, _Hubov maya _-Mikoto palmeó su mejilla-. Déjanos ayudar a River y Sharon Szarvas cargar a sus invitados. Algunos de ellos son de lo peor con la bebida.

Los Szarvas eran artistas-Sharon pintaba paisajes impresionantes; River y su hija, Meadow, creaban preciosos y magníficos objetos de cristal-y cada noche el suelo de su laberíntica casa y su garaje estaban llenos de sacos de dormir y catres ya que otros artistas, jóvenes y viejos, venían a aprender y servir como aprendices a los pies de sus maestros. Éstos usaban todo su dinero para pagar la comida, mantas, calor y profesores para sus estudiantes.

Eran buena gente.

Aquella noche habían traído cinco estudiantes. Cinco cuyos ojos se habían iluminado al ver las mesas repletas. Los tres chicos y dos mujeres que habían hablado incesantemente sobre su arte. Habían comido su propio peso en _blini_. Y había bebido-demasiado.

En esos momentos Fugaku lanzaba un delgado, pálido, lacio e inconsciente joven sobre su hombro y lo trasladaba a la oxidada furgoneta Volkswagen.

Sharon y Mikoto anduvieron detrás, sus manos llenas de cestas y mantas, charlando sobre el día, el pueblo y el tiempo.

River caminó con Fugaku.

-A veces los chicos no tienen talento, pero lo quieren tan miserablemente que vienen y se quedan con nosotros con la esperanza de que se les pegue. Y eso está bien-probablemente cogerán un poco de ella.

Fugaku asintió. Ese chico no llegaría a sesenta kilogramos estando empapado, pero era suficientemente pesado para hacer suspirar a Fugaku. _Debo estar envejeciendo._

-Este joven -River señaló con la cabeza al hombre encima del hombro de Fugaku- ha estado con nosotros por una semana. No ha hecho nada en todo el tiempo, sólo mira a todos creando y aprendiendo. Sharon y yo pensamos que era uno de _esos_, aquellos sin talento. Pero no creerías lo que hizo anoche. No puedo esperar a enseñártelo

-¿Enseñármelo? -Fugaku no tuvo el aliento para decir nada más.

-Justo antes de desmayarse me dijo que era un regalo para Mikoto -River sacudió su cabeza-. Es impresionante. Extraordinario.

Un cosquilleo se disparó por las manos de Fugaku donde él tocó al joven. _Extraño. Perturbador._

-Déjalo aquí -River abrió la puerta de la furgoneta-. Este chico está chiflado por Hinata.

Fugaku depositó al mustio chico en el suelo enmoquetado.

River recogió algo envuelto en una toalla del asiento frontal.

-Venga.

Caminaron alrededor del fuego y las sobras apiladas en las fuentes.

Sharon y Mikoto los siguieron, picadas por la curiosidad.

-¡Mirad! -River colocó el objeto sobre la mesa y tiró de las toallas.

El aún húmedo trozo de barro estaba formado en una estatua de Hinata. El artista la había capturado mientras estaba de pie con una mano en su cadera, la otra en su estómago, mirando a los niños jugar.

-Dios mío -Mikoto se echó atrás-. Dios mío. Es…Hinata.

-Es perfecta -Fugaku cubrió la estatua con la toalla-. ¡Es hermosa!

Ellos no lo entendían. Ninguna de las personas allí, los americanos, entendían. Mikoto era gitana. Era supersticiosa. Su gente no daba vida a los trozos de barro, y esa estatua…esa estatua era impresionante. Verosímil.

Espeluznante.

Mikoto se echó en los brazos de Hinata.

-¿Es como yo, mamá? No lo veo -Hinata abrazó a su madre y susurró en su oído-. Está bien, mamá. Está bien.

Mikoto deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su hija. Era tan pequeña al lado de Hinata, de piel y ojos oscuros cuando ella era pálida, y permitió que Hinata la reconfortara. Le dijo a River:

-Cuando tu chico se despierte, dale las gracias por su arte.

River asintió. Él era un artista. Veía cosas que la mayoría de los hombres no veía. Entendía cosas que la mayoría de los hombres no entendía… pero no comprendía por qué la familia Wilder odiaba esa estatua.

Los vecinos de las granjas circundantes, del restaurante chino del pueblo, de la única hamburguesería drive-in en ochenta kilómetros, se alinearon para despedirse.

Fugaku estrechó las manos de todos, tan feliz de que hubieran venido, de que cada uno fuera testigo de su hogar, de su familia, de su vida allí en América.

El sacerdote católico Padre Ambrose dejó de jugar al póker a regañadientes y se unió a la fila. Era un sacerdote ambulante, deambulando por las carreteras del oeste de Washington y dando la Misa en los salones y patios traseros de pequeños pueblos. Era un buen hombre.

Fugaku lo respetaba. Fugaku lo temía. Poniendo sus manos tras su espalda, le hizo una reverencia al sacerdote.

El Padre Ambrose rió.

-Desearía que todos los católicos fueran tan respetuosos como tú, Fugaku Wilder. Algún día te cogeré y llevaré a la misa.

-No aún -el reverendo Geisler, el ministro congregacionalista, lo apartó a un lado-. Cuando salga a la luz, es mío.

El padre Ambrose le devolvió el empujón riendo.

-Sólo estás interesado en su diezmo, protestante egocéntrico.

El reverendo Doreen, ministro de la Nueva Era, caminó tras ellos.

-Todo el mundo sabe que Fugaku está aún en la Eght.

Los dos hombres rodaron sus ojos.

Pero los tres eran pastores de mundo, y Fugaku se inclinaba ante ellos, pero no les cogía las manos.

Por fin, la fiesta estaba finalizada. Las últimas luces traseras de los coches habían desaparecido en la carretera. El polvo se desvaneció. La familia se quedó de pie sola alrededor de la hoguera mientras las llamas se apagaban en una gran caída de brasas rojas.

Un fino hilo de humo conectó la tierra con los cielos. El carmesí brilló bañando sus rostros, y Fugaku sintió el primer ruido en su estómago, ese instinto animal que presagiaba problemas.

Pero habían vivido allí por tanto tiempo. Tanto tiempo. Estaban a salvo allí.

-¿Somos una familia normal americana? ¡Papá, tienes agallas!

Fugaku permitió que la risa de Itachi lo reconfortara.

-¿Qué? -extendió sus manos al máximo-. _Somos_ una familia normal americana.

-Sí, si las familias normales americanas plantan uvas, hablan ruso y se transforman en animales salvajes a voluntad -Sasuke estaba adusto, serio.

-Bueno -Fugaku se encogió de hombros-. No muchos americanos hablan ruso.

Mikoto deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo apretó.

-No me convierto en ningún animal salvaje por voluntad, y soy parte de esta familia -Hinata le sonrió con su vieja y descarada sonrisa, aquella que había estado echando de menos desde que volvió de la universidad-. ¿Y tú, mamá?

-No, no me transformo, tampoco.

-Una vez al mes las dos os convertís en osos -murmuró Sasuke.

-No hablamos de eso. Son problemas de mujeres -Fugaku taladró con la mirada a sus indisciplinados hijos.

-Como la colada -dijo Itachi.

-Oh, hombre. Estás en un buen problema -Sasuke se apartó del camino.

Fugaku también pensaba así.

Pero Mikoto no le dio ninguna cachetada a Itachi. En cambio miró a Fugaku y dijo:

-No hablaste sobre Sai.

El dolor acuchilló el corazón de Fugaku, pero respondió con paso seguro:

-Sai está muerto para nosotros.

-No -Mikoto agitó su cabeza.

-Muerto para nosotros -repitió. Su familia lo observó, todos doliéndose por la pérdida de su hermano. Pero Fugaku era el patriarca. Tenía que permanecer fuerte.

Sai lo había desobedecido. Se había regodeado en su poder de cambio, y ese cambio lo había llevado a lo profundo del corazón del demonio.

Qué bien conocía Fugaku ese corazón. A veces, por la noche, se sentía como si aún viviera allí.

Todo indicio de sol había desaparecido. La luna ocultó su cara, y las estrellas brillaron como pequeños trozos de cristal roto en un cielo de terciopelo negro.

Los Wilder se quedaron solos en la inmensidad del bosque fundamental. Solos…y aún sus hermanos y hermanas se agitaban en la maleza. La brisa desordenaba las ramas de los árboles, y los cedros perfumaban el aire gélido.

Mikoto rompió el agarre de Fugaku. Dio la espalda a su familia y se paró con sus manos apretadas fuertemente.

-Odio esa cosa.

-¿Qué cosa? -Sasuke no lo había visto.

-Mamá, déjalo estar -Hinata sintió la inexactitud también.

-No está bien -Mikoto lanzó lejos las toallas de la figura que el joven artista había hecho-. No está bien -en el súbito frenesí de la acción, atacó a la blanda arcilla, destrozándola con sus puños.

-No, mamá. ¡No! -Hinata capturó el brazo de su madre.

Y todos se congelaron.

Nadie supo por qué. Sólo sabían que algo había ocurrido.

_O algo estaba a punto de ocurrir._

Lentamente, Mikoto se giró y encaró las brasas, y ella era…diferente. Una extraña.

Su voz, cuando habló, era baja, profunda, suave.

No era la suya. No la de su esposa. No la de Mikoto.

-_Cada uno de mis cuatro hijos debe encontrar uno de los iconos de los Uchiha._

-¿Cuatro…hijos? -Fugaku miró a los chicos. A sus dos hijos y a su hija…y pensó en el único hijo perdido, Sai.

-_Sólo su amor puede traer las piezas sagradas a casa -_los ojos de Mikoto eran negros-y salvajes-. _Uno realizará lo imposible. Y el amado de la familia será corrompido por la traición…y saltará al fuego._

Mikoto estaba en trance.

Antes de casarse con Fugaku, había sido la Única, la mujer de su tribu que veía el futuro. Pero desde que la había tomado y alejado de su gente, nunca había tenido una visión.

Ahora era como si todas las profecías reprimidas la estuvieran rebasando.

Mikoto alzó su mano y, uno por uno, señaló a sus hijos.

-_El ciego puede ver, y los hijos de Madara Uchiha nos han encontrado._

Sasuke se enderezó y, como si pudiera controlar las mareas, dijo:

-Madre, para esto de una vez.

Estúpido muchacho.

Ella no lo escuchó. Ahora ella no era de esa tierra.

-_Nunca estaréis a salvo, ellos harán lo que sea para destruiros y mantener el pacto intacto._

Su dedo se fijó y apuntó a Fugaku.

-_Si los Wilder no rompen el pacto con el diablo antes de tu muerte, irás al infierno y estarás separado por siempre de tu amada Mikoto..._

-Mamá, ¿por qué estás diciendo esto? ¿Por qué hablas de ti como si no estuvieras? –la voz de Hinata se tambaleó al borde de la histeria.

-_Y tú, mi amor -_los ojos de Mikoto se llenaron de lágrimas, y por primera vez, Fugaku se dio cuenta de que no se había ido, sólo allí, y ella sabía exactamente lo que estaba diciendo-. _Ya no eres de esta tierra. Estás muriendo._

Lágrimas de respuesta brotaron en sus ojos. No podía respirar por el peso de su pesar. Como un gato asilvestrado, el persistente dolor en su pecho hundió sus garras en su carne y la rasgó desde los huesos. Luces brillantes de colores relampaguearon en su cerebro.

Y como un gran roble caído, cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

_**Les digo que esta historia no es mía, ni tampoco los personajes.**_

_**Personajes: Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Historia: La historia es de Christina Dodd.**_

_**Yo solo hago una humilde adaptacion a los personajes de Naruto.**_

_**Parejas: SasuSaku.**_

_**Yadira Haruno**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

Toda su vida, Sakura Haruno había seguido las reglas. Cuando ella se ría, se cubría la boca con la mano para amortiguar el sonido. Cuando ella lloraba, lo hacía en la privacidad de su apartamento. No usaba malas palabras excepto para ese momento cuando dejaba caer la cazuela y la lasaña se desparramaba por todas partes, y aún entonces, ella estaba sola.

Desde luego, ella sola, y siempre sola.

Vestía apropiadamente, primero para una mecanógrafa, luego para una secretaría, después para la asistente ejecutiva del presidente de Wilder Wines.

Entonces, ¿qué hacía ella conduciendo de California a Washington, por propia iniciativa, adornada con su nueva ropa inapropiada, a entregar unos papeles importantes a la casa vacacional de su jefe en la costa?

¿Qué más daba? Ella estaba enamorada. Enamorada de Sasuke Wilder.

Si. ¿Quién no?

Él era alto, cerca de dos metros. Que estaba bien, porque ella media metro ochenta y tres con sus pies enfundados en calcetas. O en sus orgullosos pies, como su amiga Ino Yamanaka decía. Él tenía la cara de un ángel caído. Pelo negro, oscuras cejas; largas, oscuras y rizadas pestañas que enmarcaban sus ojos negros con una muy peculiar sombra dorada, y un tatuaje que se ondulaba en un brazo desde el hombro hasta la muñeca. El tatuaje se retorcía como dos serpientes trepando juntas, oscuras y misteriosas contra su piel curtida; era estúpido, pero la hacían sentir como si tuvieran algo extraordinariamente en común. No es que ella alguna vez quisiera explicarle a él lo que era-o lo que podría ser.

Los ojos, el tatuaje, y la altura lo hacían parecer peligroso, algo que no era, al menos mientras no te le opusieras en sus negocios.

Entonces lo conseguía a su modo, cada vez.

Tenía una nariz prominente, y una boca sonriente con los dientes más hermosos, brillantes y blancos que Sakura alguna vez hubiera visto.

Lo más importante, al menos para ella, era su cuerpo. Perfecto. Amplios hombros que se estrechaban hasta un trasero esculpido, que hacía a sus dedos picar por apretarlo. O ellos, dependiendo de cómo se considerara la cuestión.

Ella veía sus piernas desnudas cada día cuando él entraba en la pequeña oficina, sudando de su carrera, y podría declarar que sus pantorrillas y muslos merecían ser lamidos. Repetidamente. Por ella, si tuviera estómago y otro trabajo para irse.

No es que no pudiera tenerlo, era una excelente asistente administrativa, y otras bodegas y restaurantes de Napa Valley le habían hecho ofertas.

Ella rechazó a todos ellos. Sasuke Wilder operaba sólo una empresa y ella estaba interesada sólo en Sasuke Wilder.

Era la razón por la que ella estaba aquí, conduciendo a lo largo de la autopista 101, que se aferraba a los acantilados a lo largo de la costa, dos carriles traicioneros entre el furioso océano y el bosque principal, y algunas veces sumergidos entre el océano furioso y el acantilado rocoso.

Desde la pequeña ciudad de Washington que había pasado veinticinco millas atrás, no había visto una sola casa o carro, nada más que unas vagas gaviotas luchando contra el viento. Ella sabía que tenía razón; cuando Sasuke compro aquel lugar, compro el terreno a veinte millas en esa dirección. Dijo que le gustaba estar solo, pero el aislamiento había comenzado a alimentarse de ella. ¿Qué ocurriría si su coche se estropeaba?

Pero ella tenía su teléfono celular, en su bolso, con batería completa, y de todos modos su coche no se descompondría. El Miata era nuevo y deportivo, justo el automóvil ideal para su nueva imagen. Al igual que la ropa nueva, el nuevo corte, el nuevo maquillaje, la corrección láser de los ojos y los nuevos pechos- vale, Sasuke le pagaba bien, muy bien, pero no había sido capaz de ponerse nuevos pechos, pero aun así, había comprado un Wonderbra que se las ponía de maravilla. ¡Era una nueva Sakura!

Bajó la ventana para dejar al viento agitar su pelo que le llegaba al hombro, y presionando sobre el acelerador, decidió dar una batida por las curvas como un conductor de anuncio publicitario.

_¡No lo intenten en casa!_

El viento entraba fuertemente a través de la ventana, lanzando ingeniosamente una hebra en su boca. Lo escupió. Y otra hebra entró en sus ojos. Parpadeó. Abrió un ojo a tiempo de ver una curva, viniendo rápidamente, y dio un viraje brusco. Con un repugnante rechinar, los neumáticos dejaron el pavimento y sobre el estrecho arcén. Presa del pánico, ella pisó el acelerador. El coche perdió el control. Las ramas pegaban a un lado del espejo.

Logró guiar el coche de vuelta a la carretera y disminuyó la marcha a un lento avance, agitada, y tan, tan alegre de que nadie la hubiera visto ponerse en ridículo. Tomando un largo aliento, volvió a su antigua, razonable y legal velocidad, y la mantuvo a través de la curvas.

Comprobó el cuentakilómetros. Todavía tenía otras cinco millas que recorrer antes de que llagara a la salida de la casa de Sasuke. Entonces lo vería, y le explicaría sobre la llamada telefónica y los documentos, y como sería demasiado tarde, él la tendría que dejar quedarse. Llevaba un casual pantalón de lino, con la camisola ajustada color calabaza que dejaba sus brazos al descubierto- muy bien torneados después del entrenamiento en el gimnasio- y acentuaba su estrecha cintura.

Pero era mucho más fácil ser valiente y pensar en seducir a Sasuke cuando estaba en Napa, rodeada por las vides, autobuses turísticos, hoteles caros y civilización. No allí sobre aquella costa salvaje, luchado contra el viento que soplaba ráfagas del océano, viendo azotar las ramas cada vez con mayor vigor, mirando los jirones de nubes grises rasgar a través del plateado cielo azul.

Si ella no hubiera estado mirando el kilometraje, se habría saltado la entrada a la finca de Sasuke.

Altos rododendros la ocultaban y una vez que ella freno precipitadamente y torció en la esquina, se encontró en un camino de grava tan estrecho, que si se encontraba con otro coche uno tendría que ceder el paso. Su hermoso nuevo carro golpeó de bache en bache, y con indignación recordó la cuenta que recibió de la compañía de pavimentación.

Y Sasuke había firmado el cheque para pagarles.

Pasados sesenta metros, pasó entre dos pilares de piedra encabezados por leones gruñendo. De repente conducía sobre asfalto. Aquí el bosque era tupido, profundamente verde, antiguo y noble.

El camino tomo una amplia curva, girando al oeste hasta que ella pensó que podría conducir a sobre el océano.

Entonces ella lo hizo.

Los árboles de separaron y muy por debajo, el Océano Pacifico fue revelado en un extenso recorrido de la vista, glorioso, salvaje, en un alboroto. Sakura frenó en una parada. Salió, y respiró el aire salado. Cuando salió de Napa, el canal del clima no había dicho nada de una tormenta, pero venía. Podía sentirlo en sus huesos y en su corazón, y se deleitó con el azote del viento, la ferocidad de las olas contra la base del acantilado.

Ésta era la forma en que Sasuke la hacía sentir. Loca, mala y peligrosa para conocer. En su secreto corazón de corazones, ella encabezaba una banda de la calle, luchaba con los SEAL de la Navy, espiaba para la CIA, y mató a Bill una y otra vez.

Se rió en voz alta. Como si la Srita. Sakura Haruno pudiera hacer cualquiera de esas cosas.

Su diversión se desvaneció, pero la determinación levantó su barbilla. Tal vez no era glamurosa, pero una vez que ella tuviera a Sasuke Wilder, lo mantendría, que era más de lo que Karin Nakamura había sido capaz de hacer. Sakura quería que él la mirara, la viera, le dijera, "Querida, yo no podría vivir sin ti", en lugar de, "Sakura, cuando hallas terminado la catalogación de las pinot, envía rosas a Jennifer Chávez, y una nota pidiendo disculpas en mi nombre acerca de su gato."

_-_¿_Cuál es el problema con su gato?_

_-Tenía una reacción alérgica._

_-_¿_A qué?_

_-A mí._

_-_¿_No le gustan los gatos?- Sakura pensó en Kresley, su viejo gato._

_-Muy sabrosos._

_Ella rió inciertamente._

_Pero no estaba segura de que bromeara._

Cuando la casa estuvo a la vista, redujo la velocidad, a sabiendas de lo que Sasuke había dicho sobre su casa- que era un castillo construido antes de siglo XX, por un barón maderero como un grandioso gesto de cortejo a la mujer de sus sueños. Ella no había quedado impresionada, y él vivió en un espléndido aislamiento hasta el final de sus días.

Sasuke la compró en subasta, desnudó el interior, y renovó completamente todo el acabado, después confió en Sakura para elegir el mobiliario, accesorios, componentes y equipos. Se sentía como si se tratara de su casa, y su corazón golpeaba en anticipación…

El camino se ensanchó. Los árboles se apartaron. El castillo entró a la vista.

Ella frenó de golpe.

Esto no era lo que había esperado. No en absoluto.

En su mente, se había imaginado un palacio, del tipo de Cenicienta, auque quizás los techos no serían de un odioso tono azul.

En cambio, el lugar era alto y estrecho, saliendo en carrera hacía las nubes como el símbolo primitivo de un pene. Achicaba los poderosos árboles a su alrededor, y se asentaba muy cerca al borde del acantilado. A su mirada estupefacta, parecía un monstruo, el último de su especie, suspendido en el borde del suicidio solitario. El viento había arruinado cada toque de suavidad en la piedra gris, dejando las superficies rugosas, desnudas y tristes. Gárgolas ciegas miraban fijamente desde las esquinas, sobre cada uno de los tres niveles, y los picos de la azotea de pizarra gris como mechones capturados de nubes que ondearon y se desvanecieron.

El amplio pórtico delantero era una vasta extensión de pizarra a un paso de la tierra, con columnas de granito que soportaban la frente Neandertal de una azotea.

Sakura se dijo que cuando el sol saliera, la casa se vería mejor.

El sol salió.

La casa no se veía mejor.

Rayos dorados disparados desde el oeste, y destellando sobre los cristales, convirtiendo en huecos vacíos a la vista, y las sombras crecieron más claramente.

Sakura buscó alrededor de la casa, mirando por alguna señal de Sasuke, pero nadie se movió en la hierba o entre los arbustos dentro del paseo circular antes de la casa, y ni siquiera los rayos de sol podían penetrar las sombras bajo los árboles que la rodeaban. El estacionamiento estaba detrás de la casa, tal vez estaba él allí. O quizás había ido a la ciudad, o salió a correr. Podría estar en todas partes- pero ella estaba allí, y allí se quedaría.

Condujo hacia el pórtico. Frenó, agarró el volante, y tomó un profundo aliento.

Esto es lo que ella quería. Esto era para lo que se había preparado, había comprado, había soñado. Si se volvía atrás nunca se lo perdonaría.

Si se volvía atrás, ella no merecía ser feliz.

Ella podía hacerlo.

Puso el freno de emergencia-siempre ponía el freno de emergencia, incluso a nivel de terreno, ya que era responsable hacerlo. Levantó su maletín de cuero-un regalo de Sasuke- y su bolso del asiento de pasajero. Cuando ella apretó el paso, el viento azotó la puerta del coche, con tal decisión que ella temió por los goznes. Con la cadera empujó la puerta, hizo saltar el maletero con el control de la llave, y extrajo su maleta-grande, pesada y completamente cargada. La tomó con ambas manos, y todos sus músculos recién adquiridos con el entrenamiento del gimnasio, la levantaron fuera del maletero. Dio gracias a Dios por el equipaje con ruedas, ya que la arrastró por la acera y hacia la entrada.

El viento la empujó de lado, le enredó el pelo, agarró su camisola. Escuchó las olas a lo lejos, más enojadas que antes. El aire olía como salmuera y algas, y a hojas perennes y a páramo.

Y como ella caminaba –primero un pie, luego otro pie, y después otro pie- el castillo surgió encima de ella. Las sombras la abrazaron. Cuando dio un paso en el embaldosado del pórtico, se paró. Parpadeó, dejando a sus ojos adaptarse a la luz variable.

Allí estaba protegida de brutal viento, aun así tembló en la fresca, cruda atmósfera.

Arrastró su maleta encima del paseo individual, y las ruedas se agitaron cuando las hizo rodar sobre la losa de pizarra gris. La puerta de entrada surgió ante ella; la había ordenado ella misma al excéntrico artista, y sabía que era de nogal negro con caoba brasileña. Sin embargo no podía ver nada del grano de la madera o su brillo, y las aldabas con forma de cabeza de león, de cobre, eran sólo un destello en la oscuridad. Encontrado el pequeño botón sobre el adorno, lo presionó.

El repiqueteo sonó en su interior.

Nadie contestó.

Tocó de nuevo, entonces cautelosamente intentó con la gran asa de hierro. Estaba cerrado.

Sasuke no estaba en casa.

Ella podría volver ahora. Diciéndose a si misma que intentara el plan para otro día.

Pero nunca habría otro día, sabía eso. Era ahora o nunca. Así que arrastró los pies por las llaves, en su llavero, y encontró la que habría de abrir la cerradura.

Ella era, después de todo, la ayudante administrativa de Sasuke. Había sido testigo de su voluntad. Ella llamaba a su madre por su nombre de pila. Incluso todavía mantenía la llave de su caja de seguridad. Tenía todo el derecho de usar la llave de la casa que él le había dado.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura, la giró. La puerta se abrió fácilmente, silenciosamente. Examino el vestíbulo- y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Mejor. Esto era mejor. No brutal y aplastante, sino cálido y civilizado. El techo se elevaba lejos, por encima de su cabeza, y cuando chasqueó en la luz, miles de prismas bailaron a través de las cremosas pálidas paredes. Un prisma toco sobre la luz del sistema de seguridad; conteniendo el aliento, dejó caer su bolso y llaves sobre la mesa de la puerta. Apresurándose hacía el panel de control.

Ella golpeó el código.

- ¿Sasuke? ¿Sr. Wilder?- llamó ella.

No hubo respuesta.

Bien. Lo esperaría dentro.

Arrastro la maleta a través del umbral. Como cerró la sustancial puerta detrás de ella, admiró el juego de ventanas de todos lados. Eran del siglo diecinueve, con cristal emplomado de una de las grandes casas sobre la costa oriental. Ella los había encontrado, y se alegraba al ver que eran tan elegantes como el precio había indicado.

Cada panel había sido cortado en forma de diamante, luego puesto en caoba, y capturaban, reflejaban y dividían la luz en destellos de color.

Impaciente ahora por ver el interior que había decorado desde lejos, anduvo adelante.

El vestíbulo abierto era la gran sala. Alfombras orientales en rojo y oro se sobreponían en el piso de dura madera. Cálidos tonos y texturas predominaban en las paredes. Un gran piano pequeño de cola en brillante ébano, en una esquina, y las pinturas eran unos chapoteos brillantes, de alegres colores, enmarcados en el mismo ébano brillante. Una agrupación simple de cómodos muebles formaban los asientos en el área alrededor de la gran chimenea que se elevaba hacia el techo del segundo piso, donde el fuego registraba ahora alegres troncos quemados.

Ella había diseñado la sala, y esto era un triunfo personal.

La escalera curva se elevaba suavemente hacía la galería del segundo piso. Caminó hacia los pies de ésta y llamó,

- ¿Sasuke?

Fue a la entrada de su estudio, después a la cocina.

– ¿Sr. Wilder?

Nada más que el silencio le contestó. Él no estaba allí. Entonces estaba afuera. Corriendo probablemente, impermeable a la intemperie, sus piernas fuertes que cubrían millas. Decía que correr le despejaba la mente. Y le dijo que debería intentarlo, y la invitó a ello.

Ella le contestó que su mente estaba bastante clara.

No se iba a poner pantalones cortos y correr con él. La mitad del tiempo él se quitaba la camisa y lucia un rastro de bello negro bajo su esternón, sobre los músculos ondulantes, y el exótico tatuaje que se ondulaba cuando movía sus brazos. Siempre que él llegaba de correr, ella deseaba lamer las gotas de sudor sobre su pezón, y pasar las manos sobre sus músculos para comprobar si ellos realmente eran tan sólidos como se miraban.

¿Correr con él? Si, claro. Ella hiperventilaría antes de que fueran mas lejos del aparcamiento. Era bastante malo que mantuviera un banco con pesas en la oficina, y las levantara después de largas horas de trabajo, y cuando decía sentir el cuello rígido.

Así que ella estaba sola en esa casa, esperando en ascuas a que llegase su primer amante.

Frotó las palmas de sus manos sobre el pantalón.

Él no sabía que era su primer amante, o incluso que era su amante en absoluto. Era su tarea explicar su plan. Había pensado en poner una presentación en PowerPoint, después de todo, las conferencias eran algo que ellos usaban y entendían ampliamente.

Pero una breve contemplación a la escena, le recordó la humillante conferencia sobre la reproducción, abstinencia, y el pecado dado por la vieja hermana Teresa en octavo grado, y Sakura apresuradamente había regresado a su esquema- un esclarecedor debate llevado a cabo en circunstancias seductoras.

Entonces el que él no estuviera aquí era una cosa buena, porque le daba tiempo para refrescar su largo camino y poner en práctica dicha circunstancia seductora.

Ya sabía qué habitación planificaba tomar- la principal. La de Sasuke.

Ella era valiente. Ella era valiente.

¿Entonces por qué iba de puntillas arrastrando su maleta, escogiendo ir tan silenciosamente como ella podía, y de puntillas regresaba a las escaleras?

Porque ella había pasado toda su vida esperando entre bastidores, queriendo desesperadamente encontrar el amor para ella, y ahora ella pisaba el escenario y exigía la atención…

Y obtendría la atención de la única manera que podría. Con fantásticas ropas… o sin ropas.

Bruscamente las nubes cubrieron el sol. La luz desapareció. El viento golpeó la casa con una ráfaga que sacudió las ventanas, y la lluvia salpicaba contra el cristal.

La tormenta estaba aquí.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

El Extraño había vuelto. Había salido de detrás de la gran cueva de roca del borde del acantilado. Él, sólo muy de vez en cuando, corría con la manada de lobos, pero cuando lo hacía, siempre salía de la cueva como una especie de perro domesticado. Pero no actuaba como un perrito—si lo hiciera, la manada lo asesinaría.

En su lugar, el Extraño hacía cabriolas, grande, apuesto, sus ojos negros enmarcados por negras pestañas. Tenía amplios hombros y una marca de dos serpientes que se enroscaban por sus patas delanteras hacia abajo. El sol moteado brillaba en el pelaje negro y plateado del Extraño, mientras se evadía por el bosque, sus músculos se tensaban con fuerza. Desafió al viento con su velocidad y gracia.

Líder lo odiaba, porque la joven hembra con el suave pelo castaño observaba al Extraño, sus ojos húmedos relucientes. Estaría en celo pronto, y estaba dejando claro que cuando lo estuviese, correría con el Extraño.

Pero el Extraño nunca le devolvía la mirada a la hembra. Corría en el extremo de la manada, manteniendo su mirada fija hacia el frente, nunca desafiando la autoridad del Líder.

Pero si quisiera, podría.

Líder lo sabía, así que seguía trotando, sus sentidos afinados con el Extraño, con sus movimientos, con los sonidos de su respiración jadeante y el ruido sordo de sus patas en el suelo.

Porque esos sentidos le decía que algo _no estaba bien_ con el macho. Algo…malo.

Esa era la única razón por la que Líder nunca desafiaba al Extraño. No porque el Extraño pudiera ganar, sino por la fetidez de algo peor que la muerte aferrada a su piel. Algo desafortunado. Algo perdido, quemado…desesperado.

Una maldición. O tal vez un pacto con la sombra que merodeaba justo afuera de la visión del Extraño…

Aquel día, mientras el Extraño corría, una sombría y amarga furia corría con él.

La tormenta estaba llegando. La tormenta estaba allí.

Líder la temía, en esta ocasión, la tormenta no era meramente viento fustigante y lluvia fría. Líder podía sentir un fuego en la tierra, como si un gran presente fuera a venir a su tierra, y todo lo que él conocía sería pronto maldito y retorcido.

El Extraño llevaba la tormenta en su piel, en su corazón.

La marca en su pata se movía, y sus ojos…brillaban en la oscura luz del bosque.

Ese era el motivo por el que el Líder no pudo darse cuenta de la fragancia humana y ponerse en acción.

Entonces era demasiado tarde. El humano dio un paso de detrás del árbol y apuntó.

Líder lo vio, se giró para proteger a su hembra—y la explosión asesina estremeció el bosque. Empujado por una mano invisible, Líder voló por los aires. Se incorporó nada más tocar suelo, listo para pelear. Preparado para correr. _Dolorido._

Pero el Extraño corrió hacia el humano.

Éste apuntó con el cañón de su arma.

El Extraño brincó, y en mitad del salto, cambió.

El pelo desapareció de su piel. Su cuerpo se alargó. Sus patas frontales se convirtieron en brazos. Su cara se transformó en algo horrible. _Humano._

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento sacudió los árboles y lo azotó como una explosión.

El primer humano gritó. Alzó el arma sobre su cabeza y, en un movimiento nervioso, disparó.

El Extraño lo golpeó en un lateral. Los humanos rodaron por el suelo. El cartucho brilló y rugió. Por encima de sus cabezas, las ramas se quebraron y trocitos e hilos flotaron como copos de nieve.

El Extraño se puso en pie, aferrando el arma. Lo agitó en un círculo. Lo lanzó contra una roca. Astillas de roca y musgo volaron. El arma se quebró en dos.

El primer humano se incorporó y corrió.

El Extraño, aún en pie, miró al Líder y habló.

Líder no entendía el habla humana, pero comprendió al hombre. Lo reconoció—estaba desnudo, con oscuro pelo en su cabeza y cejas también oscuras; largas y rizadas pestañas que enmarcaban unos familiares ojos negros, y un tatuaje que se deslizaba por un brazo desde su hombro a su muñeca que coincidía con las marcas del pelaje del Extraño.

—¿Estás bien? -preguntó.

Líder miró hacia abajo. La sangre manaba de su pecho. Su carne ardía como el fuego. Su hembra alfa lo lamió, y Líder supo que no iba a morir.

Inclinó la cabeza.

—No debes preocuparte por él jamás —el humano cambió de nuevo.

Más lentamente esta vez, como si el esfuerzo le costara. Pero cuando se hubo transformado, era un lobo. Un lobo incorrecto. Un lobo maldito. Pero un lobo.

Entonces corrió tras el humano.

Líder llevó a su manada a la profundidad del bosque, y se escondió. De los humanos, del Extraño, y de la fragancia que ahora había reconocido.

La fragancia de la maldición.

La tormenta estalló.

Qué apropiado.

Sakura había llegado a la casa de Sasuke. Por supuesto, una tormenta no prevista la iba a dejar allí atrapada. Era más de lo que se merecía.

Subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación sin tropezarse o tirar nada, y mientras deshacía su maleta y colgaba sus ropas en el armario, se anotó unos puntos por su coordinación, por sus aptitudes para desempacar, por no hundir su nariz en el traje de Jasha y aspirar su fragancia… Nop, tenía que quitarse esos puntos. Olfatear su manga mientras colgaba su abrigo era hacer trampas.

Mientras trabajaba, se mantenía en tensión, escuchando y esperando aquel susurro que la avisaba de que Sasuke ya estaba en casa. Nada. Incluso fue de nuevo a la parte superior de las escaleras, pero él no estaba allí.

Su activa imaginación creó el escenario—había ido a dar un paseo por los bosques, había tropezado y roto su pierna. O mejor aún, había sido atacado por un puma, había peleado contra él, y estaba incluso llamándola…

Y ella…detectaba su aflicción y buscaba a través de la noche hasta encontrarlo, limpiarlo y vendarle las heridas, construía una camilla a partir de árboles jóvenes, lo traía a rastras a casa, y lo atendía…Desafortunadamente, no se podía convencer a sí misma de esa historia.

No porque Sasuke pudiera haberse herido. Era un temerario—hacía rappell, paracaidismo, había participado en el Ironman Triathlon una vez, pero el entrenamiento le quitaba mucho tiempo del surfing. Había estado con una escayola tres semanas después de ese accidente de esquí.

_Ella_ era el problema. Las heridas la hacían desmayarse, y de todos modos, ¿por qué no usaría ella su móvil para pedir ayuda?

Inmediatamente, en su imaginación, se vio a si misma vestida como Scarlett O'Hara—pero ahí seguía estando ese asqueroso problema con la sangre.

Nop. Si Sasuke supiera lo que es bueno para él, se mantendría sano y salvo.

Algo que ella sabía con seguridad—si _estaba_ sano, llegaría para la cena—Sasuke nunca se perdía una comida. Y si ella se daba prisa, podría ducharse y estar vestida con su vestido cruzado de seda blanca y negra, el que se abrochaba con un solo botón de corte imperio.

Su amiga Ino lo había llamado el vestido perfecto para dejar sin sentido.

Sakura se ocupó de darle la razón, a cada paso que daba, la raja de la falda se abría mostrando su muslo, y cuando pensó en la mano bronceada de Sasuke deslizándose por su pierna, su piel comenzó a picarle. Pero, como Ino tuvo la amabilidad de señalar, sólo las monjas de las carmelitas que vivían cerca de la playa impedían que Sakura fuera la virgen más vieja de California, y tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

En una repentina y violenta prisa, Sakura se enfundó el vestido, un par de panties tan minúsculos que no eran más que elástico y encaje, y tacones de aguja de Betsey Jonson con una suela de fuerte madera que añadía más de dos centímetros a su estatura, y corrió al baño.

La lujosa ducha revestida de azulejos de cobre le dio la bienvenida. Fijó el modo normal de ducha con el champú y el gel de Sasuke—hechos especialmente para él, sin perfume, como él requería. Tan pronto como terminó, corrió a la puerta cerrada y escuchó, entonces abrió una rendija y escuchó de nuevo.

Nada. Ningún sonido. No estaba aún allí.

Su corazón se aceleró mientras se secaba con la toalla.

Solía avergonzarla, el modo en que lo deseaba y codiciaba cuando él estaba cerca. A menudo le preocupaba que él se diese cuenta de cómo tartamudeaba cuando se ponía demasiado cerca o cómo se sonrojaba cuando la miraba.

Pero él no se percataba. Para Sasuke, ella era un altamente eficiente método de archivar papeles, escribir la correspondencia, y hacer llamadas telefónicas. Cuando se fue, dejó Vinos Wilder a sus manos, y cuando sus ejecutivos se quejaron, los fulminó con la mirada y dijo:

—Pues Sakura hace un mejor trabajo que vosotros.

Por supuesto que lo hacía. Tenía que demostrar algo.

Tenía que demostrar _todo_—ella había tenido miedo de vivir, hasta hacía seis meses, cuando había sido pillada por sorpresa por un golpe que le hizo ver el hecho de que Sasuke ni siquiera sabía dos factores básicos sobre ella.

Estaba viva. Y era una mujer.

Ella sabía todo sobre él, incluyendo que a él le gustaban las mujeres bonitas seguras de sí mismas. Así que ella se propuso la intención de rehacerse a sí misma.

Y lo había conseguido.

Se echó hacia atrás el pelo con un resplandor, una escurridiza masa de hebras, y se puso el maquillaje—no demasiado, porque ella no era particularmente habilidosa aún, pero suficiente colorete para evitar su piel blanquecina y suficiente rimel para oscurecer sus pestañas y hacer más verdes sus ojos.

Pero si se iba a desnudar para un hombre, tenía un asunto más del que preocuparse…

Se giró de modo que su espalda quedara hacia el espejo, y frunció el ceño ante su distintiva marca de nacimiento. A lo largo de los años, no se había desteñido. Había pensado en quitársela, pero la idea de enseñársela a un doctor que haría preguntas y se mostraría incrédulo, vería más de lo que Sakura quería…no podía explicar la marca. Porque, ¿cómo explica uno lo imposible?

Con rapidez, usó su esponja del maquillaje para cubrirla. Por último, se puso los panties, el vestido, y los zapatos.

Se miró a sí misma en el espejo.

¿Cómo se podía ver tan guapa, y sentirse aún como el León Cobarde?

Ok. Iba a ir al salón, a coger un vaso de vino, posar artísticamente frente al fuego, y esperar a que llegara Sasuke. Podía hacerlo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era bajar las escaleras…

Por encima del estruendo de la tormenta, escuchó un disparo que provenía de fuera.

Conocía ese sonido. Se había criado en los suburbios de Los Ángeles.

Un disparo.

Corriendo hacia la ventana, se agazapó bien bajo y se colocó a un lado. Cautelosamente, separó las cortinas y echó un vistazo fuera.

La ventana daba a la parte delantera de la casa. Los rayos del sol de la tarde eran difuminados por el humo de las nubes de la tormenta. El viento arrastraba la lluvia. Los relámpagos parpadeaban a través de las ramas de los cedros, pinos y rododendros, proyectándolos en lóbregas sombras de negro y blanco.

Podía ver el brillo del mojado del techo de su coche, pero a nadie en la carretera o el jardín, ningún destello de pistola o señal de movimiento bajo el frondoso bosque.

Pero eso era la naturaleza salvaje. Alguien debería estar cazando.

Dejó caer las cortinas—y escuchó un grito alto y distante, entonces otro disparo.

Se inclinó hacia atrás separándose de la ventana y se arrodilló en el suelo.

Por unos largos minutos, no escuchó nada.

Finalmente, miró fuera de nuevo, y observó largamente al suelo bajo los árboles.

Un disparo y un grito humano. ¿Se suponía que las panteras gritaban? ¿Había alguien disparado a una pantera?

¿_Había_ panteras en Washington?

Su impresión sobre el castillo ominoso y lúgubre de Sasuke cambió—estaba enclavada en el interior, a salvo de los elementos, de las bestias, de un loco con una pistola. A lo mejor era por eso por lo que Sasuke amaba ese lugar; una vez dentro, él podía bajar la guardia que ella sentía a su alrededor.

Con dificultad, abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

Alguien se movía escaleras abajo. Alguien—o algo.

Escuchó unos suaves resoplidos interrumpidos por gruñidos repetidos.

¿Había puesto ella la alarma?

No, no lo había hecho. Y alguien en el bosque tenía una pistola.

¿Alguien que no era Sasuke—alguien loco, un Theodore Kaczynski—lo había alcanzado con un disparo y entrado en su casa?

Se sentía estúpida. Exageradamente dramática. Era la sencilla Sakura Haruno, asistente administrativa e idiota. Nunca le había pasado nada angustioso. Ahora ella paladeaba el terror. Quitándose sus tacones de aguja, cogió uno en cada mano mientras caminaba silenciosamente por el pasillo. Se paró en la galería.

Escuchaba gruñidos. Jadeos.

¿Tenía Sasuke un perro?

Echó un vistazo por encima de la barandilla.

Sí—un perro se mantenía erguido de cara al fuego parpadeante. Era alto en sus hombros, largo y demacrado, podía pesar fácilmente setenta kilos, con un pelaje plata y negro que relucía con el rojo y dorado de las llamas. Estaba gruñendo, un constante, bajo y definido ruido sordo de desagrado brotando de las profundidades de su pecho.

Sakura no tenía miedo a los perros, pero nunca había escuchado un ruido tan amenazante en su vida.

Entonces el perro giró su cabeza, y su hocico puntiagudo, su mejilla con cicatrices, y sus colmillos blancos la hicieron escurrirse hacia atrás hasta tocar la pared.

_Un lobo_. Un lobo erguido ante el fuego.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que el sonido era un estruendo en sus oídos.

¿Cómo había entrado un lobo en la casa? ¿Estaba la puerta de atrás abierta? ¿Había entrado rompiendo una ventana?

¿_Dónde estaba Sasuke_? Si entraba, podría ser herido.

Se movió sigilosamente y miró por la barandilla, escudriñando cada ángulo de la habitación.

Ninguna señal de su jefe, pero aunque los gruñidos del lobo habían cesado, ella sabía que era peligroso. Un asesino. Un depredador.

Mientras se retiraba, su clara mentalidad de planificación que la hacía una asistente administrativa tan valiosa entró en acción. _Volver a mi habitación_. _Cerrar la puerta_. _Llamar a Sasuke al móvil y avisarle del peligro_. _Llamar entonces al 911 para que traigan al servicio de animales…_

Frenó su retirada, y miró atentamente.

El lobo parecía distinto ahora.

Cerró los ojos y apretó. Los abrió de nuevo.

_Soy alérgica a algo_. _El nuevo olor del coche… El jabón de Sasuke…Tengo que serlo. Porque estoy alucinando._

_En realidad, no._

Él se veía…más grande. Sus hombros musculosos habían perdido pelo, y sus orejas…sus orejas crecían peladas y redondas, y se deslizaban hacia abajo por su cabeza.

El lobo había comenzado a…había comenzado a parecerse a un hombre.

El hombre había comenzado a parecerse a Sasuke.

***O* Les traje otro capí!**

**lo siento por ausentarme tanto tiempo pero por eso publiqué dos capitulos nwn**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Los personajes son del Mangaka Masashi Kishimoto y,**_

_**la trama, de Christina Dodd.**_


End file.
